


Valentines Day

by Hiddlestuck



Category: The Collection (2012)
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Relationships: The Collector (Collector Series)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Valentines Day

Asa arrived home late at night, he usually does after hunting for his collection. Spider hears a thump followed by muffled screaming, indicating he found a perfect specimen. Asa sighs as he walks into their shared bedroom, sensing he was awake and waiting for him to return home.

“I thought I told you to sleep before I left,” he signed, expressing frustration. Spider was getting ready to climb out of bed but he pushed him back down with ease. “Do you like to be punished, Spider?” He glared at Spider, his black eyes showing no remorse. Asa could speak, he just usually chose not to. Asa heard a thump from his collection room and he sighed, disappearing again to silence his victim. He returned twenty minutes later but with rope in his hands, smiling as he noticed the fear on his lovers face. “Strip,” was all he said as he gripped the rope in anticipation watching Spider’s little strip tease. Spider smiled as he kneeled on the bed waiting for further instruction from his master. “On your stomach, you know the drill little one.” Asa kneels next to Spider, tying his hands behind his back with his legs spread and tied. Asa’s gloved fingers caress his cheek and dance on his plump lips, “open your mouth Spider.” Spider complies and moans weakly as he sucks on Asa’s fingers. He whines when the fingers leave his mouth but moans again in surprise this time as Asa’s wet fingers slide into his cunt. 

“Nngh, Asa!” Spider groans, but yelps as a hand smacks his bare ass. 

“That’s not what you’re supposed to call me, is it love?” Spider shakes his head. 

“Sorry, Master.” Asa nods, using his other hand to now rub against his engorged clit. Spider pants as Asa’s fingers pump skillfully into him, but he wished Asa were filling him with his cock. 

“Patience,” Asa mutters as if reading his mind. The house is quiet, all that can be heard is Spider’s whines of pleasure and the squelching of Asa’s fingers pumping in and out of his wet cunt. When Spider feels close to releasing, Asa withdrawals from him. Spider’s body tenses as he hears the clinking of Asa’s belt unbuckling and his zipper being pulled down. Asa gives no warning as he plunges his thick cock deeply into Spider, filling into him. Spider hisses as Asa fucks him with no mercy. Tears stream down Spider’s cheeks as he feels Asa’s blade twist into his upper thigh. His wrists move helplessly in the tight rope as he tries to free himself, but he lets out a moan as he feels the blade carve into his flesh. “My little masochist huh?” Asa asks between breaths while his knife carves into Spider’s soft skin, while still pumping his cock in and out of his lover. He pulls out to quickly untie his legs, but forcefully flips Spider onto his back to admire his design. Spider looks down to see a crude heart shaped cut in his upper thigh, feeling nauseous at the sight of his own blood he throws his head back. Asa traces the cut with his fingers, but leans down to lap at the blood. He looks up at Spider hungrily before forcing his cock back in while wrapping Spider’s legs around his waist to pound deeper. Spider screams as Asa’s cock slams into his G spot and he starts to lose feeling in his body from the insane pleasure. Asa’s thumb finds his clit and rubs at it as he fucks him, feeling his walls tighten around his cock. Asa grunts wildly one final time as he cums into Spider, filling him with his seed. Asa unties Spider’s hands and collapses onto him into a sweaty mess. “Happy Valentines my sweet Spider.” He mutters before slipping into a deep sleep.


End file.
